Most Valuable Player
by ellf
Summary: A look at the inner thoughts of Japan and USA


******************

Most Valuable Player

By Ellf

Written for Iron Fic V

******************

Disclaimer: Eyeshield 21 is not owned by me. The artist and writer are amazing. Read it if you haven't read it.

If you had asked Sena Kobayakawa four years ago where he saw himself at the end of High School, he probably would have told you something like preparing for college, preparing to be a salaryman or something of the like. He had no dreams of the future, no wants, no needs, no goals. He never dared to dream anything as amazing as what was ahead of him.

Freshman year, Youichi Hiruma changed all of that. Though Sena was reluctant at first, the moment his foot stepped onto that field for the first time, his mind exploded with the dream that was American Football. Fighting, every day, with all his power, proving both to himself and to others who he was. He had found his niche. Each new game brought a new opponent, brought him closer to his goal which he shared with his team. Fighting through with his own power, his own strength, he slowly began to dream the dream of being the best he possibly could.

Each new game built up this new dream, this new goal. Every fight brought him closer. He soon began to share the goal of his team. To share the dream of his team mates, together to go to the Christmas Bowl. Getting there alone was a fulfillment of his team's dream, but then they all began to dream further. There is no way that their team would be defeated.

Even still, he'd never believe that he would be called back here, that he would be fighting together with his countrymen against the world. He and the rest of his countrymen proved to the world that Japan could contend despite their natural disadvantage. Standing here at the end of the Youth World Cup, wanting it with all his heart, if he could get this now... he would be the best in the world. He looked towards the stage where they would make the announcement. The outcome of the overtime did not matter to the judges; officially the game was a draw.

"Well... despite that little interruption. The MVP of this World Cup game, winner of the three million dollars and the NFL contract is..."

********************

He never thought he would end up here. He never thought, no. He always knew that he would end up here. His dream, ever since middle school was to work with the fatty and the old man to go as far as they can with their own abilities. He would always use everyone to his advantage, and it was here in American Football that he was able to bring his strategies to life.

Finding the shrimp and his ability is what allowed him to do this. The fact that he was able to take direction and that he was able to draw in more players filled him with a quiet glee that he would never show to them. Getting the team together without any blackmail... well... without much blackmail... made him amazingly happy. It was through this team that he would fulfill his dream, and it was through Deimon's team that he was able to bring himself to this point.

He fought against the best of Japan, and now he was teamed up with them, overcoming his own personal rivalry with the fucking dread in the process. The man who never until now appreciated what hard work could do. Even if he could not get this MVP position, he'd still fight on. Japan had proved to the world that America was not the only bastion of American football. This may have been his last year of being a Devil Bat, but he would go on to college and join a team there. This was the end of an era, but it was one that was an amazing ride.

Kekekeke... College would be a breeze, and MVP or not... he would continue on this venture until he could be in the NFL.

******************************

To think that not long ago he was simply an unsuccessful baseball player who had the dream of playing in the Japanese World Series. He couldn't hit worth a damn, but he could catch. Unfortunately when playing in baseball you needed to be able to do more than just catch and run. You needed to throw, and that was not something that he was successful at.

When Sena asked him to join the team, he thought of what he was giving up. He could never be the great player of baseball that his hero was, but perhaps he could shine by showing the world who the best damn catcher in Japan was. The best receiver, who always was ready to Catch-Max!

He made it to the Christmas bowl... where he managed to meet the son of Honjo-san, his hero's son. He managed to beat the hawk, showing that Taka was a mere mortal, just like him.

Now he was here at the World Cup, somewhere he never expected to be at the start of this year. The outcome of this MVP decision didn't matter. He would fight on, with or without the NFL contract. Show the world how he can Catch-Max.

********************************

His dream had always been to play American Football. So much so that he trained every day just so he could keep up the power and keep himself in shape. The problem was that he was black. Which normally would not be a problem when playing American Football, but they had a coach who wanted to prove that white people could be as good as black men.

When he met Sena, he saw how fast the boy was, and knew that he was the only competition that he would have in this world cup. He had dreamed of playing against him throughout his entire time playing in this cup. Japan was the only team he expected to even give the American team any trouble. He was right, but he knew that he needed to win.

When the game was declared a draw... there was no way that any of them could accept that. They all needed to get closure on this game. He hoped that he would be able to get the MVP because that would completely fulfill his dream. He had too much fun playing this game.

Nishnishnishi... He'd show the NFL what he was made of, and he'd make it to the Super Bowl. Hopefully one day playing with or against Sena once more.

*********************************

"... Excuse the technical difficulties... this was an excellent game, and both teams were amazing, but we have to choose one MVP, and that MVP was from the American team. Panther congratulations on gaining three million dollars, and the NFL contract. Japan, we look forward to seeing you all again on the world stage."

The entirety of the Japanese team clapped for Panther, and each offered him a smile, even Agon. The dream of being the best in the world still remained in all of them. They would continue to fight on; this was simply the end of one dream, but the beginning of another.


End file.
